Crosslander
by MCEProd22
Summary: On a Vacation with her parents, Sarada Uchia walks into a stone circle and wakes up far from her home. Flung across time and Reality and taken in as an assistant to a recently single physicist. Sarada struggles with the life she knew and the one she now calls home. While the great heroes from before reunite to bring back their next generation. (Cossover with Outlander Elements)
1. P: Sasenach

**A/N: Hello Once Again Readers. I've been obsessed by the concept of that show Outlander and was wondering about trying out the same concept in a crossover. Although not one with Outlander itself. Also the enigma that is Sarada Uchia is just fascinating. So lets see how well shell fare outside of the hidden leaf. Enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Sassenach**_

Outlander…Until a Month Ago I never figured out what that show meant.

Or What It even was.

Or how it pertained to me.

Oh how everything can change in just 1 month….

Before I was just going along with my life, being the young daughter of 2 great heroes from my hometown. I had great friends and everything was just starting to come together for me.

Now it seems unlikely that I will return home. Like that nurse now trapped in 18th century Scotland, I find myself now trapped in Modern Day California. Exiled here and living with the one kind person who found me that day in the park.

Before I was a gennin, now I'm just an outlander….No Scratch that…A Crosslander.

My name is Sarada Simon, Real Name Sarada Uchia, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. And this is my story…

* * *

 _ **A/N: First Chapter Soon.**_


	2. 1: New Arrivals

_**A/N: We begin in Media Res...Enjoy Takes place right after the Season 9 Premiere.**_

* * *

 _ **1: New Arrivals**_

 _"Hey, how've you been since Amy dumped you…"_ How do the stingers put up by Raj always have to be that much confusing? Oh sure Amy has ended her 5 year affair with me. He doesn't have to be so blunt about it.

 _"I'm doing just peachy…"_

Considering that Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette were off doing a weekend of couples activities in San Francisco, due to my hand. I was just as peachy.

 _"You get their photo at Fisherman's Warf?"_

 _"Yeah…Just wish it was a different couple there instead of them."_ With them due back tonight it was just Raj and I at lunch today. Amy thankfully was occupied in her lab and was eager not to get anywhere near me. All was fine and unusual until a glaring object came into focus. A good amount of detail went into today's taco's, and that led me to think…

 _"Raj does something seem odd to you…"_

 _"No why?"_

 _"Well it just seemed a little weird, tacos in the cafeteria today and yet mine seems a little more, well done than yours. It seems like someone is buttering me up."_

 _"Maybe they heard about you being dumped and just want to make you feel a bit better."_

 _"Not possible, Cafeteria workers are a stereotype yes, but they are still only there to get badly prepped food out of the way and into our gullets. No this has the makings of someone wanting to soften the blow of more bad news about to be delivered."_

 _"Well President Seifert's walking in it seems like your questions about to be answered."_

Sure enough there he came only this time a girl in a red dress and bright red glasses was with him. What is she doing with him, she looks a little bit young to be a new student or faculty recruit. Well there goes his hand silencing the room, lets here what he has to say…

 _"Good afternoon everyone, now as many of you are aware, our former colleague Ms. Alex Jensen has been offered a position at Arizona State and will be leaving us within the week. Now as luck would have it I ran into an equally qualified candidate to take her position. Until she is certified however she will be interning as the assistant for Dr. Cooper…"_

As Seifert continued to address the room, my face immediately went south at that notion. Alex was great, I knew she was going to move on and do great things but she could have said goodbye to me first. Raj however was smitten at the girl. It took 15 minutes for them to finish the introductions for everyone else in the room to come over to us.

 _"They're coming this way, Sheldon what do I say?"_

Before I could properly give him a retort there they were.

 _"Dr. Cooper, Dr. Koothrapali I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Sarada Simon."_

Raj was smitten and barley managed to get up and smile. My face however turned to President Seifert's in rage.

 _"President Seifert, have you verified her age because she doesn't even look like an intern. Heck she looks only 13."_

 _"Yes, she is 13, from what she told me she graduated school at the age of 12 and is a very quick learner. After the previous situation with Ms. Jensen I trust that you'll keep yourself in check. Dr."_

Hmm…Graduated School at age 12…She may be interesting.

 _"Ms. Simon, are your familiar with the subject and details of Dark Matter."_

Her face blushed at the thought but I could tell she did have an ineptitude. _"I'm a bit rusty but I'm sure I quick crash course from you will get me up to speed. My parents and teachers did say I was a quick learnee."_

 _"The term is quick learner…and I'm sure you'll do fine."_ Seifert then turned to get real close to whisper.

 _"Sarada remember to find your way back to my office by 4:30 ok."_

 _"Sarada lives with you?_ " Raj's first audible wording made the 3 of us cringe.

 _"Yes Dr. Koothrapali…My wife and I have taken her in as our ward. She'll be staying with us for a while."_

Sarada smiled at Seifert and he left the table. As she joined us my thoughts now turned to her predicament.

 _"Ms. Simon…How did you come to live with President Seifert and his wife?"_ I offered her an extra apple I had and she thought about that long and hard.

 _"Well it happened only 3 days ago…"_ The crunch she took was even more detailed than I expected.

 _"3 days?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"I got to say you look pretty resourceful for your age."_ Raj's first non-cringe worthy words actually made me chuckle a bit along with her.

 _"You mind telling us how he found you?"_

 _"Yeah but first, can you actually show me to your office first I'd love to catch up on some of your finer details of what I missed."_

 _"Now that's a great idea. Let's get going now as my assistant..."_

As the three of us got up and began the walk to my office we passed by the door to Amy's lab I got a glimpse of Amy hard at work and lamented at the beauty I missed seeing.

 _"If only…"_

We continued along while Raj hung back a bit….

* * *

 _ **A/N: How did she get here...Stay Tuned for Chapter 2: Highlands to find out. Subscribe for More.**_


	3. 2: Highlands

_**A/N: Now we come to the event itself. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **2: Highlands.**_

 _"Hold up you guys… I'm not as agile as I once was."_ Dad was carrying the bulk of our food as we climbed up the hill.

I got to admit seeing Mom's pink hair shining in the bright morning did make me think about what their life must have been like a few years ago. From what we got old in school, Mom, Dad, and even their companion our Lord Seventh Hokage played important roles in the 4th Great Ninja War. Years later a world that was at war now seemed to have healed itself. As I got a look over the valley Mom stopped to help dad with the food.

 _"Sarada don't go too far ahead."_

 _"Mom I'm not that stubborn…"_ Sha what did she know anyway. All I could think was what a beautiful place this valley was almost like you can see forever into the distance. I managed to get a good spot picked out as they caught up.

 _"Oh boy…I've not aged well."_

 _"Sauske it's not just you…"_ Mom's words managed to bring down the mood as they both slid down onto the ground to get a breather. Of course the few times I managed to ask about Dad's past, either to him or Mom directly they both managed to switch the subject asking how I was getting along with Boruto. As they sulked I knew at least we were done walking for now.

 _"So here then…."_ My play on sarcasm did make them groan but as I set up next to them Mom grabbed the drinks and then out came the food, within 10 minutes we started eating. As I managed to gnaw on onigiri, mom saw the look on Dad's eyes…

 _"Hey…What's up…"_

 _"There's something ominous about this place…"_

My own unease was less than his.

 _"Dad come on, it's secluded and besides how in the world would we end up being ambushed. I mentioned to Konohamaru-sensei about this place and he said it's been abandoned land since the second great ninja war. Hardly anyone comes up here except for vacations."_

 _"There must be a reason…"_

 _"Oh I can give you one…"_ Mom's voice suddenly made me uncomfortable…I know Dad usually spends his days outside the village so on those rare days he comes back and spends time with us, he gets more casual with Mom.

 _"I'm going up the hill to get some practice in."_ My words were fast my speed to get out of there was quicker. I could barely hear Mom yelling for me to hurry back and yet I knew what was about to happen enough to get out of range.

 _"Sharingan don't fail me now…"_

Sure enough the eyes opened up to view a secluded are a half mile away. The speed became great as I raced along the trees, multiple chakra bursts along the treeline led me to get an even greater speed boost.

 _"Faster…"_

Within 15 seconds I came down the tree to the ground level and saw it.

 _"Whoa…"_

The valley opened up to show far and wide greenery. Brooks of water by the wayside and multiple wildlife. One thing was clear on my mind.

 _"How was this ever a warzone."_

Our history class at school was dominated by the 4th war but I took fascination with the second the best. A lot of primitive tech was used, and since the village advanced far more in the 15 years since the 4th war then it did since the beginning, seeing something that looked almost frozen in time seem magical. Speaking of magic…

 _"Whoa…someone's down there…"_

I could suddenly feel a chakra spike in the valley lead me to zoom down below but as a reached the bottom it seemed to vanish. The only telltale sign was a silver flower.

 _"That's where it's coming from…"_

The silver flower had the bloom of chakra energy what was unusual about that was the seven stones arranged in a circle around it. I wonder what would happen if I got near it.

 _"The flower does look weird."_

My feet began to get closer and closer to the circle. With each steep I could feel the power from the flower begin to grow. Until I was within a step from entering. I stopped suddenly realizing what I need to do first.

 _"Should I go get them…"_

But then another point reassured itself.

" _I'm a gennin now, I should have to ask for help from my parents."_

With one step of my foot inward to the circle I walked the 2 feet to the flower. But as I touched it I could suddenly hear voices on the perimeter by the circle

 _"What the…"_ My view quickly went from white to black...

* * *

Without warning I suddenly fell backward and smacked the ground hard.

 _"Why's it dark…"_ I did end up noticing the sudden loss of light too…It took me a minute to get up to my feet. The sky around me was dark with the brightness of stars. But they're not the stars I know.

 _"What happened to the sky."_

My head shifted to the area around me. As before I was in the middle of the valley now I found myself in what looked like woods. Yet there where lights on either side of me.

 _"Hey watch it…"_

Without warning someone passed by me riding something odd…

 _"How…"_

We walk everywhere…How was he riding something…With that my view came upon the surroundings. Our village didn't look that modern.

 _"Mom…Dad…"_

My screams began to echo….Somehow I was flung somewhere…and my true first test without my parents support was about to begin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next up comes Seifert and his purpose to Sarada's journey.. Coming soon Chapter 3: Discovery. Stay Tuned**_


	4. 3: Discovery

_**A/N: I got my legalese and medical jargon screwed up here so if any of this seems like off, let me know. Siebert discovers Sarada here. Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **3: Discovery**_

Griffith Park at night. A perfect place to clear someone's head. My speed moved along the walkway as I saw others enjoying that early evening air.

 _"Really nice night."_

A couple more people I could see were indulging over behind a bathroom pavilion when I started to hear screaming.

 _"What The?"_

The voice sounded young….Almost like a teenager.

 _"MOM, DAD!"_

It took a minute before I saw her, the girl wearing a red dress, glasses, and a pink bag. She looked like she was in distress. A young couple was nearby and I ran over to see what they knew.

 _"Hey excuse me."_ The guy gave me a cross look as I got near.

 _"Hold up you're ruing the show."_

 _"How long has she been there?"_

The girl shook her head in confusion. " _11 minutes we thought she was tripping. So we figured we wait until she passed out before calling 911."_

 _"For all you know she looks like she was kidnapped."_

As I dialed 911 on my phone I suddenly noticed her eyes glowing red.

 _"Oh Boy she must be hopped up."_

The guy's sentiment ended up proving true as I heard her scream hard. I now knew what I had to do.

 _"Ms."_

The girl now looked at me in shock, _"WHO ARE YOU!"_

 _"Ms, you're going to have to calm down."_

 _"Who are you, where am I?'_

I tried to get close enough to either prove she wasn't a threat or disarm her. She looked like she was ready to reach inside her bag.

 _"Ms. My name is Mike Siebert, I'm going to call the authorities to get you some help. But I need you to drop your bag,"_

Whatever emotion the girl felt quickly subsided, as I could see her lower the bag down to the ground. I motioned for the couple to dial 911 while I sat by her.

 _"Can I ask you your name…"_

The girls eyes were still flushed red but I could tell she was starting to trust me... _"Sarada."_

 _"OK Sarada, do you remember anything before you got here."_

Before she could answer I heard the sirens getting close. As I turned to look the emotion on the girls face was a bit much and I could feel her pass out into my lap. The couple from before waved the police car in as I began to speak with an officer about the girl. Not everyday you could see an amnesiac in an LA suburb at night.

 _"Anything other than her name?"_

 _"No, from what I could tell she looked very disoriented possibly amnesiac."_

The officer's assistant was talking with the couple for other details. As I could see Sarada being checked on by paramedics I was wondering what I could do to help.

 _"We're going to have her tested at the hospital, she'll be reprimanded to juvenile custody if found underage. We're wondering if you'd be willing to come in since you are a witness"_

 _"Let me call my wife and I'll meet you guys there."_

As Sarada was loaded into an ambulance, I called my wife on the phone. Luckily it was just me and her for the next 3 weeks, don't even want to get started on the more women in the house than me thing. It took a bit before finally coming on.

 _"Hi Honey, no I'm fine, just I ended up discovering a drugged up amnesiac in the park. They're asking me to stay with the girl until more testing can be done. No I'll be fine just I'll see you in a few hours. Love you lots."_

I hung up and the officer told me where they'd be taking her. The car was on the other side of the park and it took me another run to find it again. A 15 minute ride later and I could see the girl getting hooked up and having her blood drawn. Another 25 minutes in the waiting room and I ended up talking with the doctor about her condition.

 _"How does she look?"_

 _"Mr. Siebert, she's not in any danger just really exhausted, it looks like she was wondering for nearly an hour in the park all lost."_

I could hear my mind floating around the possibilities, but my head focused on another.

"The red eyes, the couple who was watching her said she looked hopped up."

"From what our initial observations bring up and we could tell from other extremities, no drugs were present in her system, the only obvious trauma occurred bellowed her waist as we could tell there was blood down her leg. We appear to have a 12-16 year old barley into puberty."

She's only a teenager?

 _"Since she as an amnesiac though, our legal system in the city can't process her for a month. I know its wrong of me to ask of you, since A. I'm a doctor and B. you don't look like you're up for it, but the officers conferred with me and we're wondering if she'd be willing to stay with you and your wife for a few days._

 _"Are you sure this is the best option?"_

 _"Under normal circumstances, no we'd be taking her to the juvenile detention facility to be placed into the foster care system. But due to her situation we be willing to take that risk."_

 _"If that's what be best, at least until her legal process is taken care of."_

Soon we got word that she was up. As they led me into the room where Sarada was set up I could see her starting to come to.

 _"Sarada, I'm the doctor, how are you feeling?"_

I could see she was trying to form a smile but was hesitant to do so.

 _"Listen carefully, you remember Mike?"_

 _"Yeah, the guy from the park?"_

 _"The officers have released you temporarily into his care. He's going to take care of you"_

Sarada tried to growl but I could see she was just tired as could be. Another 25 minutes of legal paperwork both medical and custodial followed and we both walked out of the hospital into the Pasadena night. We reached the car and Sarada seemed hesitant to get in clutching her bag like a toy."

 _"Sarada, it's just a car."_

 _"A What?"_

Between Cooper at CalTech and this my schedule just got a lot more crazy.

 _"Let me give you a hand,"_

Not wanting a repeat of before, I could tell she was more friendly as I got her in. The pullout into traffic led her just to be awestruck like the guy in 2001.

 _"This must seem like this first time in a car for you."_

Of course I'd have no idea what my words would come to truly mean.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sarada meets the gang next Chapter Titled Assimilation. Subscribe for more.**_


	5. 4: Assimilation

_**A/N: A bit of misnomer as she'll actually meet the gang in chapter 6 but the others do find out about Sarada here as the Hoffsteaders and Wolowi return from their trip. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **4: Assimilation.**_

 _"Thanks for the tickets."_

 _"Yeah this was really fun."_

As we pulled into the parking garage nearby our building my mind turned to Sheldon. After what happened with Amy just after Penny and I got married he seemed really bummed like it was supposed to be him and Amy with us in San Francisco and not Howard and Bernadette.

 _"Glad you guys decided to come instead of Sheldon."_ Penny smiled while checking her phone. _"We really could use a break from him from time to time."_

After parking the four of us found Howard's nearby car. While they unloaded their luggage Penny and I turned our attention to Sheldon and what he went through without us.

 _"So he seemed a lot better the last time we spoke."_

 _"Yeah, Amy managed to keep her distance from him at the school and Raj helped her out with keeping her sane as well."_

While my good thoughts turned to hopefully Sheldon starting to get over Amy, we began our walk to the building. The stair climb was something I could never get that not used to.

 _"Do you guys ever think this elevator will be repaired?"_ It was Bernadette's honestly valid point that rattled my nerve. For 12 years I've been climbing theses stairs. Sure it was my fault that it got wrecked in the first place but by this point it's something I've gotten used too. Plus our landlord would never cover the repair cost anyway without jacking up everybody's rent in the building.

 _"Bernie for these 3 its simple…" Howard joked "If it aint broke don't fix it."_

Penny I could hear was all set to correct when we all stopped dead in our tracks on the stairwell leading up to our floor.

 _"You guys hear that…."_

My echo broke the obvious noise of Sheldon, and it appeared like someone else was in the apartment.

 _"Was Raj checking in on him…"_ Penny Pondered.

 _"No, Raj had dog classes with Emily and Cinnamon so they wouldn't be there that late."_

Howards tone made me chuckle as I opened up the door I unexpectedly saw Sheldon knee deep in a video chat with someone.

 _"Okay I'll let you get going."_

As he closed the computer I peered around the place for a closer look.

 _"Hi guys, welcome back."_

As Sheldon got up and greeted the others my eyes scanned the perimeter for any signs of detail that we were missing.

 _"Sheldon, everything going ok."_ Bernadette broke the ice as everybody else set down.

 _"Oh, a lot better in the last few days. I'm interning a new assistant and we were just discussing some of what she learned from her previous experience."_

My jaw just barely managed to stay close at the thought. _"A New assistant?"_

 _"Yes, President Seibert and his wife have taken her in and until she's certified to teach at the university she'll be interning with me."_

 _"Sheldon you said taken in…_ " Penny pondered while taking stuff out of her bag. _"How old is she…."_

 _"Oh only 13…."_

If our jaws weren't wide before they fell open at that. How could a minor be interning and yet be living with someone twice her age. Howard then brought up a really good point.

 _"So when can we meet her?"_

 _"Oh you guys well see her tomorrow I'm showing her around the city and I wanted you guys to come with."_

Now we were really curious. After that got sorted out Sheldon managed to inquire about the honeymoon and for once we were inclined to give him some detail. I know he would have loved to been with Amy but at least he made us a part of it. When it came time for the gifts Penny unexpectedly got a call from someone so she left the room. Within 15 minutes Penny came out in shock. I got up and went over.

 _"Hey whats up…"_

 _"Amy's been on a date."_

Our jaws fell back to the floor when Sheldon saw his phone was ringing he quickly got up.

 _"Oh that would be Sarada…I'll be back…"_

I saw him leave and looked on at my wife with a mix of confusion and humble concern. However fast Amy would be wanting to distance herself from us she was making that a very big priority.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Its Back to her parents next chapter. Subscribe for more.**_


	6. 5: Retrace

_**A/N: We pick up the action here with Sarada's parents finding things out. Along with the titular protagonist entering the fray. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **5: Retrace**_

 _"Sakura wake up…"_

My mood was peaceful as can be no worries about the village or Sauske or anything, My world couldn't be more perfect if it tried.

 _"Sakura…."_

Unless of course you're being tussled by someone other than your nearly teenage daughter.

 _"Not now…."_

 _"We've got a problem."_

That time I heard what he was saying and slowly I came to. I noticed that he looked at the ready almost trying to use that Sharingan of his to sense something far off.

 _"Bae, what's up..."_

His face cringed at that but kept his mind focused on what was at hand. _"How long has it been since we got here?"_

Yawning almost came instantly as I tried to remember. _"I don't know maybe 35 minutes, we had our fun after Sarada left and I must have passed out."_

 _"That's the problem, I'm not sensing her at all….."_

Now I was alert and at the ready. With nary a word I had packed up our stuff and stood by my lover's side.

 _"Are you sensing anything else?"_

 _"A large bloom of chakra due south of here."_

 _"Wait that's where I saw Sarada take off too."_

Sauske smiled at me knowing that we rarely got to do this together anymore although my mind was on our daughter I did savor our time when I flashed back to our days together with Naruto flying through the tree line.

 _"Shall we…"_

Without as much as a grimace we were sky bound. Age had not slowed Sauske at all as he could move without so much as a twitch in his back. When I'm with him at our best it seems like nothing at all could bring us down. The second the trees opened up I could see the beautiful open lush valley.

 _"That's what Sarada was mentioning…"_

 _"Well the very bottom is where that bloom is coming from…"_

As we leapt from the tree the valley seemed to glow with a resonance that we hadn't experienced since our days long ago during the war. Nature can sure heal itself quickly if left alone. The energy could now be felt with every step as we made our way down to the center of the pocket.

 _"Anything…"_

His eyes seemed more laser focused then ever getting nuances with every blade of the soft grass. Until he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _"It's faint…But she was here…"_

As I followed his path my mind went over all the possibilities of what could have happened. Kidnapping, eaten by animals, or even worse, combustion. That last one wasn't possible but worst stuff had happened. My eyes suddenly spotted the odd pattern of 7 stones and a silver flower arranged in a circle. I was all set to get a closer look when Sauske held me off.

 _"Hey, what's that for…"_

 _"You do know what that is don't you?"_

 _"No what…"_

 _"The second Great War had primitive tech, but this was one of them summoning circles with a silver flower grown by chakra that acts as a doorway to anywhere 7 items of any type were arranged in a circle."_

 _"Teleportation?"_

 _"Yep, and Sarada was here, her presence can be felt nearby the circle…."_

Now my eyes began to water and grow with concern. "Those things haven't been active since the 2nd Hokagae was still alive how she could even know what it is and how to work it."

His mind went racing and of course I knew what he was thinking about anyway. But my concern was what else he had on his plate.

 _"You sure we have to involve him…"_

 _"If those circles can be activated by our daughter they can be activated by anyone. Who knows where she could end up? Knowing Naruto he'd drop whatever he's doing right away and offer his help when it involves us. He'd only be asking the same if Boruto, Himawari or Hinata were in the same situation."_

We raced back up the hill to the flat surface right above the tree knowing what he needed to do. As he summoned the raven of his I can picture wherever Sarada was as much overconfidence as she had. Anything would overwhelm her, reminding me of when she needed glasses and how sad she was then.

 _"Sakura, do you have the paper ready?"_

I handed him the thing at once and he quickly jotted down the info. The raven received it and within 26 seconds it took off skyward. I looked on at Sauske with concern and wondering.

 _"We need to go…"_

 _"Right…"_

Bound back for the treeline we began the long journey back home, my mind of course was elsewhere and Sauske's hopeful words about Naruto did give me encouragement.

 _"If anyone knows what happened to Sarada, he would…"_

The trees shined with the glow of midday light as we made our way along.

* * *

 _ **5 ½ Hours Later…**_

The last paperwork of the day. Always my favorite time right before I can leave. Dad must have had it so easier back in the day. 15 Years can change a lot of things, building permits, confirming squad assignments, interviews, every type of important details.

 _"Almost there…"_

As the to do pile grew near and near done, the door unexpectedly got knocked upon.

 _"Shikamaru?"_

No answer, I got up and came to the door and noticed the slight sound of a bird outside the door.

 _"What would a bird be doing inside…"_

But the door opened up and in came the last person I figured would be here by herself.

 _"Himawari?"_

My daughter popped in with what appeared to be a raven locked onto her hair.

 _"Daddy…"_

 _"Hey, what are you doing here, you know you can't be here without your mom or your brother..."_

 _"Well, I was outside waiting for Boruto when the raven kept picking at the window and looking like it was going to break it. Then it found me and locked onto my hair, I figured since you always get those birds from Uncle Sauske then…"_

I gave a look at the raven and sure enough it was Sauske's. My hand was extended out and the bird popped into it changing into a scroll. As my eyes scoured the details Himawari looked around at the important stuff I had up in the corner. Then of course from the scroll came the biggest detail of all…

 _"What the…"_

I knew what he was talking about from Kakashi, and Tsunade when they passed on info to me right before I was inaugurated but I never figured they'd be in use again.

 _"Kayochin circles…"_

Without so much as a turn 4 clones were suddenly at my side. A quick write up of the copy of Sauske's scroll and I gave them out to each clone.

 _"Send word to the others, have them post the following info, Missing Ninja Sarada Uchia of the Hidden Leaf Village if found notify immediately."_

The four clones scattered and I looked at Himawari with a look of fear and sadness. If this was either of them I'd be asking them for the same thing.

 _"Get here soon guys…"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next time. We go back to the City of Roses as Sarada meets the rest of the gang. Subscribe for more.**_


	7. 6: The Social Integration Anticipation

_**A/N: Back to this Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **6: The Social Integration Anticipation.**_

 _"Seibert just messaged me, Sarada's been dropped off and she's on her way up."_

 _"Sheldon, you swear this is a good idea?"_

As I stared blankly at Penny and Leonard I lamented at their status. Not ever married a few weeks and they're already finishing each other's ridiculous notions.

 _"Yes now smile wide…"_

As I heard the sound outside began to grow she got closer and closer. Knob turning time to greet, the walk took 8 seconds and it was another 5 before I could see the new blue outfit that I'd usually see on Penny or Amy. She looked eager to begin today, and I like eagerness.

 _"Hi Dr. Cooper?"_

 _"Ah Sarada, Welcome…come on in."_ As I saw her turn I could see the neighbors eye her down. Figure I put a stop to that.

 _"Leonard and Penny Hofstadter I'd like to formally introduce my assistant Ms. Sarada Simon. Sarada these are my neighbors and your colleagues."_

 _"Hi Nice to meet you both."_

The handshakes took longer than I anticipated but as we sat down on the couch our focus turned to today's plans.

" _So, you guys all live together…."_

 _"Well Sarada, Leonard and I are married but Sheldon still wants to keep everything stable as possible."_

I shot a thank you nod Penny's way while Sarada looked around at our stuff, then she eyed down the sword on the wall by the door.

 _"The North Remembers?"_

 _"Oh that is the sword of Jon Snow a fierce fighter and the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch."_

As my assistant now seemed awestruck Leonard and Penny focused on the appearance of the dress on her. That led the Hofstadter's to ask more than their fair share of questions.

 _"Sheldon, you sure you should be the one to show her around the area?"_

 _"Leonard's right I mean if she's living with Seibert why cant he do it."_

My patience with them had run its corse and Sarada had now turn her attention to my other items so I knew it was time to begin the day.

 _"Ok, Ms. Simon, lets begin our day…"_

I lead her and the married couple followed us out of the apartment.

 _"Now the thing about the greater city of LA, is that we in Pasadena are known for 2 major things. The Tournament of Roses Parade and what else guys…"_

We reached the lobby and they didn't know I was addressing them directly.

 _"Our thriving science and arts industry?"_

My colleagues look was a mix of weary uncertainty…Something that I decided to alleviate.

 _"That answer Ms. Simon, we'll be finding out at the end of our day."_

Our day ended up consisting mainly of tours of the major train points in LA mixed with Leonard showing off the beauty, and Penny showing off the culture. One of the major highlights ended up being our run in with Raj's girlfriend Emily at the local rec center teaching a soul cycle class. Somehow Sarada took to the boke like a fish out of water.

4 Hours Later as we returned to the building and awaited Seibert my thought turned to Amy and how she was handling things. Sarada noticed me sniffling and asked in earnest.

 _"Dr. Cooper whats up?"_

 _"Oh, its nothing…"_

 _"Really, cause my parents think that I give out great advice if need be."_

 _"Well, there is this girl who I was involved with for nearly 3 ½ years."_

Sarada then thought about a special someone she admired back home and sighed as well.

 _"Oh, I think that's your ride…"_

Penny spotted Seibert and that made Sarada sigh in defeat. _"Well Dr. Cooper, Guys….I'll see you later."_

Leonard shook her hand while nearly tickling the fingers. " _Yes, we will, I'm sure the rest of the gang can't wait to meet you."_

 _"I know that Amy and Bernadette would also want to have a get together."_

Sarada walked off to the awaiting car and that allowed the three of us to ponder what would be happening next.

 _"So, what now?"_

* * *

The door had been knocked on before, if on official business or otherwise but as I stood waiting for the most important knock of my life Hinata stared at me wondering the same thing.

 _"Where could she have gone."_

Boruto looked at a picture of us with Kakashi back in the day that I had framed by my old headband. I know that he was worried about her too. But his usual demeanor didn't allow himself to show that, although he questioned that photo.

 _"Dad, where you 3 that great a team other than what our history books tell of."_

I smiled knowing that he Sarada, and their friend Mitsuki will be as strong as we were leading the next generation of ninja.

 _"You'll do us all…_ " Before I could finish that sentiment the knock I was waiting for finally came. I saw Hinata move for the door and open it.

 _"Hi. Guys…"_

Sauske looked weary as they had been traveling full sprint since he sent out that scroll. His eyes zoomed back and forth in all directions.

 _"Where is he…"_

My face popped into view just as Sakura rushed for Hinata and hugged her full embrace.

 _"Hey…"_

I tapped Sakura on the shoulder in support and walked outside with Sauske to begin our talk. But I could see Boruto stare us on in concern wondering where Sarada was as well. Sauske got the door closed and that allowed us to get down to business.

 _"Naruto, do you know what we're dealing with?"_

 _"Unfortunately, yes, I have Kakashi and Tsunade meeting with us Tomorrow morning at the office to explain. But it is what you assumed."_

Sauske usually doesn't show emotion but he agreed at that. Our minds focused on the worried Sakura as Hinata and Boruto consoled her.

 _"Don't worry, I got Sauske back to you…I'll get your daughter back as well."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Team 7 Reunites in Chapter 7: Expo Drop As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	8. 7: Expo Drop

_**A/N: Back to action here and we get a sense of how the golden trio would function in thier modern world. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **7: Expo Drop**_

"They're known by many names in the times before history, but scholars before have simply referred to a circle with seven objects punctuated by a silver flower grown and embedded with chakra, as Kayochin."

As Granny Tsunade laid out the details the tree of us were still a bit skeptical. I have the two former Hokages in my office dropping a bit of information they really should have let me know the day I came into the job. Of course as she finished, Kakashi took over going into the finer details of how they work.

"When active the circle can effectively act as a doorway, and anywhere 7 objects of any relatable nature are placed in a circular pattern, no matter what the size of the object or width between them, as long as it's circular the doorway will hold for 30 days."

Now Sakura I could tell was flustered, but Sauske turned his focus back on what Tsunade was reading that had the pictures.

"A full month of an open gateway, how can that be can't anyone pass through there?"

"The gateway wouldn't pass everyone, since the silver flower is grown by chakra can only activate when blood has been spilt by anyone trained in shinobi arts."

"But, Lady Tsunade All we did was climb up a hill, sure the three of us had a long trek there but we never ran into any problems." Sakura nailed the point home but suddenly I digressed.

"If, she just got out of school and I have her on a team with Boruto and Mitsuki, there is one other point she could be referring to."

"Naruto, what is that."

"The age of 12 is usually a time when the body goes through the beginnings of…"

Sakura stopped me before I could say it but the faces on all of them minus Sauske let me know that they got the gist of it.

"So what do we do now, Naruto has there been any word from Garra or them?"

"Nothing yet," Sauske I could tell was trying to remain as stoic as possible but he started to show fear as much as Sakura did. My face turned hopeful as I tried to give them reassurance.

"I wouldn't give up hope. Garra and the other Kage have been nothing but supportive of my endeavors. They know what she looks like and who to contact if anyone in the other lands happens to find her."

The duo looked on with uncertainty until I could see Kakashi get an idea pop into his head.

"You guys should get the old team 7 back together."

Our jaws dropped harder than that day when we tried to find out what was under that mask of his. One big mess of 2 wasted days that led us.

"Uh, I'm not sure that would be the best solution to things." My wording feel on deaf ears when Tsunade joined in.

"Have Shikamaru run things in your stead, even I could tell you guys are at your best when you're together. If anyone has a chance to find Sarada it'd be the best 3 shinobi the hidden leaf had ever known."

Sakura digressed that notion "I wouldn't call us better than the Sanin my Lady."

Sauske gave me a look of consideration. Then I looked back at Sakura and she nodded with that vigor I've seen her excel at while leading the medical units. With that I smiled knowing we now have our true final mission.

"Guys rest up, in 2 days were setting out."

 _ **2 DAYS LATER VILLAGE GATES**_

"Well now this is a bit odd…" The attendants at the gates could see that a crowd was gathered but they had no idea why.

"Not this busy for pre sunrise hours."

Suddenly the three of us popped into view at the gate stunning the good fortune right out of them.

"Sir…It's rare to see you so early…"

Sakura and Sauske digressed at their nonsense but my mind turned to what layed ahead.

"At ease guys, just heading out with my two oldest friends and former teammates."

"You're going after their daughter Lord Seventh?"

Before I could answer I heard another pop behind us.

"What the…"

The three of us went into our old defensive positions until I heard my favorite sound any time of day.

"Naruto…"

Sure enough the 3 most important people of my life were right behind us. Hinata looked almost like she was set to shed tears but with one simple trick of Sauske's I managed to calm her down by touching her forehead.

"I'll be back…believe it." As my finger went to her lips she formed a smile and an appreciative hug followed suit.

"Be careful Daddy."

Himawari smiled easily enough and that allowed me to rub her hair and hug her in earnest. Boruto seemed laser focused on my comrades however to give his few cents in. That needed to change quick.

"Hey…"

"Yeah dad…" As he turned back to me he showed more determination then I did even at that age.

"We'll get her back…you just worry about keeping your mom and sister out of trouble."

A simple nod by him came quick and that led me to wave them off as the three of us made our way out of the village gates. For the first time since before Sauske left, the three of us were traveling again.

"You think we can get their fast enough…." My question to the two of them seemed like a moot point but Sakura digressed chuckling to her husband.

"Your age slow you down at all lord Seventh…"

"Not at all…"

The three of us hopped to the trees and that began our journey to the valley. One that I really hope we can still open back up when we arrive.

* * *

 _ **5 Days Later Pasadena.**_

"No…Boruto….Mom…Aunt Hinata…"

The scream came from my lungs quick and yet no one made a peep.

"Good….They're still asleep."

The guest room of Seiberts I could tell had seen limited usage before I arrived. But somehow quickly I was able to make use of my surroundings. My first few days with Dr. Cooper had me picking up a lot of science facts and useless trivia that I never could fathom be from this world. Even more so those 5 other doctors, the astronaut and Penny were giving me life stories that I never could tell anyone back home.

"Who cares what a spider can do anyway."

Of course my mind focused on 2 points. In a mere 3 weeks unless Mom and Dad can somehow cross over I'll be sent away from Seibert and likely never get my chance to return home.

"Sheldon…"

Also, there seems to be something fascinating about Sheldon how much he knows and his quirks. Reminds me so much of Boruto.

The closet is where I keep my reminders of home. Our team picture with Mitski and Konahamaru sensei and a family photo with mom and dad, the proper one. No need for Shinobi's in modern LA.

"I am like that nurse…"

The nurse being in that favorite show of Seibert's wife Outlander…She's inviting me to her book club where they're discussing it. Seems like something Sheldon would be interested in. He's always on that show about the North Remembering.

As I climbed back into bed I stared at my glasses on the table next to me lamenting at my appearance. I've had these since I was young but maybe it's time for an upgrade.

"If you're no longer a ninja Sarada, you might as well look the part."

The dreamscape of home overtook me in minutes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Connection between Student and professor grows larger in Chapter 8: The Cohesion Acceleration. As Always subscribe for more.**_


End file.
